Predicament
by RIRAITOxRAITO
Summary: SemiAU Naruto's a bodyguard for Sasuke. For what? Well, the they don't know. All they know is that all of hell's gonna break loose. And soon.
1. Chapter 1

First attempt at Naruto, so do forgive me for any OOCness, should it be helped...then again, it's Semi-AU.

**Disclaimers:** I am in no way making any profits off this, and Naruto rightfully belong to its many owners of merchandise, etc---especially Kishimoto-san. Only thing that belongs to me is the plot.

That's the **first **and **last** disclaimers I'll put up. I'm too lazy to think of original ones to make for each chapter. I'm so much like Shikamaru. Look, clouds. Look, people ready to stab me with a spoon.

How troublesome.

**-x.x.x-**

Predicament

Problem I

**-x.x.x-**

**-x.x.x-**

When I first learnt of my newest assignment, I had two completely different reactions: one) resist the ever-building temptation of strangling my Sensei and the old geezer to death; two) whoop in joy.

Now you must be wondering what triggered such extreme reactions from your number-one Shinobi and Future-Hokage in Konoha Special Task Force Agency.

And the answer lies here...somewhere.

…

Just read and you'll see what I mean...at least I hope so.

Remember, this is totally, completely _un_biased as in no propaganda from yours truly.

...I'll try to, anyways.

**-x.x.x-**

"What! Are you serious, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto's eyes bulged in utter disbelief.

"Yes, I'm serious," nodded the older brunette, solemn expression tainted with a small smile.

"You expect me to baby-sit that spoiled, snobby, rich, 'I'm-rich-so-I'm-better-than-you' brat?"

"Now, now, Naruto-kun," tsked Iruka with a frown now. "He's about your age, so I think you two will get along just fine. And you're not 'baby-sitting' him, you're protecting him."

"From _what_ exactly?" Naruto didn't look convinced. He had already seen his charge's picture, and from the first impression, the client certainly didn't look like he needed a _bodyguard_ but rather a _psychiatrist_ with his gloom-and-doom expression. "Against teen angst? Sorry, but that's the psych's specialty. Mine's the one where you have to go and kill people and do really, really important missions that requires my awesome Shinobi skills." The blond turned around, planning to leave the office until the door smacked opened on his face. "ITAIII!" Immediately, both his hand slapped over his bleeding nose, pouting at the figure that just entered, "Why didn't you knock, old man!"

Ignoring the pout thrown his way and the insult, the Third Hokage rolled his eyes. "You are going to do that assignment whether you like it or not, Naruto. And this office happens to be mine's." The older man strolled ahead of Iruka, white robe billowing gracefully behind him, and seated himself behind the desk filled with paper works, muttering, "Gone for a few minutes and the carpet is stained." Shaking his head, he pulled out his trusty pipe and lit it up. "You'll be his bodyguard 24/7 until the target is eliminated."

"WHAT! I said I wasn't gonna do it! Get Kakashi-sensei or Iruka-sensei to do it!" The youngest huffed indignantly, now having two pieces of tissue wadded up his nostrils. "They have nothing to do, so why not them!" His arm flailed to the brunette beside the oak desk with his arms crossed and another seated figure by the large window, engrossed with an orange book titled 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

"I'm a teacher, in case you've forgotten, Naruto-kun," Iruka pointedly glare at the teenager. "And I'm hardly ever called on for missions."

"And I'm on an assignment!" the silver-haired jounin chirped without peeling his single eye away from the novel.

The three other beings stared at the one called Kakashi.

"If you're on a mission, shouldn't you be gone?" Blue eyes looked at the elite Shinobi skeptically.

"Oh, I guess you're right." Nodding, Kakashii marked his place in the book, closed it and tucked it away within his vest. In seconds, he vanished in clouds of smoke that generated out of nowhere, leaving behind a single leaf in his place.

"You're still doing it, Naruto," stated the elder man, leafing through papers and manila folders with bored interest.

"C'mon old geezer!" said being whined childishly for a supposed sixteen year old that held the highest ranking next to the individual that vanished, in Konoha Special Task Force Agency. "Can't you get someone else?"

The Konoha Special Task Force was something like the FBI and CIA mixed together. Even though they are supported by Konoha City's government, most of its inhabitants don't even know the KSTFA exists, believing that it was the local police doing the good deeds. The headquarters was located in the heart of the large city, standing in front of the four huge carvings of the heads of the four previous Hokages of Konoha in the mountain, towering over the city with a sense of safety and protection. KSTFA were individuals, called Shinobis, or ninjas/kunoichi, whose works range from retrieving missing people and information to swift assassinations and espionages. That included body-guarding, too. Every year or so, only a carefully selected handful, either they be children or adults, are tested if they were worthy to be part of the organization by means of disguising it as if the individual won something of sorts and must fill out a questionnaire. For the physical part, the Agency would retrieve medical information through their many networks. (1)

"This assignment requires your level of skill, Naruto-kun," Iruka said wisely, knowing full-well how much the blond one liked to have his ego petted and inflate doubly. Plus, it was quicker to get the energetic teen to agree and have it be done with than taking an hour or so to persuade the stubborn blond...but then that would mean spending his check on paying Naruto's share of ramen---which happens to usually be six large bowls.

The teenage Shinobi ceased his whining once his self-esteem was blown up, now cockily grinning, "Why didn't you say so? Alright-y! I'll do it, old man! It better pay well since it has me in it!" Then, he added as an afterthought, "So all I gotta do is protect him until the threat's gone, right? It shouldn't take more than a week at most if Kakashi-sensei is the one behind the assassination!" Whipping around so he can point at the other man, "Iruka-sensei, you're treating me to ramen at Ichiraku's!"

"Wha---"

Before Iruka could even splutter out his surprise, the spontaneous blond vanished in a similar fashion to that of Kakashi.

With a defeated sigh, Iruka fished around in his pockets for his wallet, seeing if he had enough for the bottom-pit-for-a-stomach blond. Prior to even counting his money, muttering something akin to being broke before he even retires, the elderly man cleared his throat to catch the chuunin's attention with ease.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"I'll pay for it. Just tell the owner 'Bitter melon taste like pear'."

"Um, okay." Nodding his head unsurely, surprised that the elder even _ate _ramen, the teacher ventured a question, "Hokage-sama, how much is the client willing to pay?"

"He doesn't know about it."

"What? If that's so, then why...?"

"He needs it. He's the only one left."

"But isn't---"

"No. '_He_' is not one of us. '_He_' is the traitor. And I have a feeling '_he_' will come back to finish him off."

"But why Naruto? Doesn't he need to know about"---he gesticulated with one hand---"all of this? And who's going to pay the fee?"

"Isn't Naruto waiting for you at Ichiraku's?" The Third Hokage opened another folder; eyes skimming the papers' content before scribbling a note down with a brush, even though there was a pen nearby. "If you're not there, he'll probably eat until his stomach explodes."

Iruka was about to protest at the abrupt change in subject before sharp black eyes wordlessly bore into his.

'Drop it.'

With much reluctance, the brunette disappeared on sight to meet up with his favorite pupil, who happened to be on his fifth bowl and going on for more.

**-x.x.x-**

...Okay, so I exaggerated my reactions at the beginning of the story, but you get the drift though right?

Anyhow, I definitely think that I _did_ waste all of Iruka-sensei's check that evening. Well, serve him right for making me wait for so long! What did he have to talk about the old geezer about, anyways? Oh, and I am _so_ gonna get paid by the hour if I can help it. Better be enough so I can eat miso ramen everyday!

And my charge...He doesn't seem like the social one...

Oh, is _he_ in for a rude awakening when Uzumaki Naruto enters the scene!

**-x.x.x-**

End of **Predicament**

Pages: 3

**-x.x.x-**

Welps, here you go! My first try and it came out rather well. Not sure I like the last part between Iruka and the Hokage...

Any errors either in spelling, grammars, or on Naruto, say so in the Reviews or drop me a line at khaotickiskei yahoo (dot) com

**-EDIT- **(2.3.06)

(1) Think of it as something similar to Naruto's world what with the ranking, training, etc, after the 'test'/recruiting thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**-x.x.x-**

Predicament

Problem II

**-x.x.x-**

**-x.x.x-**

Really, was there ever a person who's as cold as a rock, have a vocabulary structure of six words per sentence or less, ends almost every damn sentence with 'dobe', 'usurakontachi', or just 'hn' when talking to me, feel like you're talking to a frickin' brick wall, and have a black hole for a heart?

Oh, yeah. There _is_.

...And his name, _Uchiha Sasuke_.

Doesn't that sound like he's a high-class prick who has a stick shoved all the way up his ass that probably met his brain?

Yeah, that describes him _perfetly_.

Let's not forget to mention that he has his own _fan club_---girls and, get this, _guys_---he looks a like a damn effeminate guy what with his _pale_ skin, _thick_ dark hair, _long_ eyelashes, _defined, arched_ eyebrows, _slender_ frame, and---gasp---_pouty_ lips with _high_ cheekbones. _Who_ the hell has these girly traits!

...Obviously, the _bastard_.

Yes, I have taken a liking in calling him that.

Suits him well, don't cha think?

**-x.x.x-**

Upon entering the district of his charge, the blond Shinobi was left baffled beyond comprehension.

Hell, the client's family practically _owned_ this _whole_ district if the family's emblem painted on every door, every flag, every building, and even on the clock tower, said anything in the afternoon sun. Otherwise, it looked...completely _empty_. Deserted even. It was almost like the inhabitants simply upped and left the place, leaving their belongings behind---much like a ghost town.

All of the buildings obviously held the glamour of richness with its expensive-looking traditional homes among some scattered mansions, and on the sloping hill stood an impressive-looking manor. The once snow white manor was now a pearly grey within its black fence confinement, grass growing without care out on the front lawn, but from where Naruto perched on one of the many telephone poles on the manor's side, a pair of ocean blue eyes spotted a well-cared for garden in the backyard.

Well, so much for the theory of a ghost town, but then again, Naruto had already quickly forgotten that his charged _lived _here.

So the charge had a soft spot for gardening.

...Creepy.

Oh, well, who was he to judge anyone? Everyone at KSTFA---beside from a handful of close friends---practically despised his existence because of one little fact.

Okay, so maybe it wasn't a _little_ fact, but a _big_ one.

The fact was that he was the vessel for the Kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox.

Yeah, the one and only Kyuubi that almost wiped out Konoha City sixteen years ago. Who would've thought there were such things as demons back then, never mind being the vessel of one? Anyways, that's the past and he proved many people wrong that he wasn't about to let loose the Kyuubi but rather harness its power to become who he was today, although, they still fear Naruto behind their masks of hatred and/or indifference towards him. Especially when he announced that one day he'll become the next Hokage. They feared the blond enough with him holding the highest rank for a teenager his age and now they had to dread the fact that Naruto's goal was to become Hokage?

Whatever.

It didn't affect him _at all_.

...okay, maybe a_ little_ bit, but that's only natural!

Shaking his head of disarrayed of blond spikes to clear his thoughts, the assigned Shinobi allocated his duffle bag to a more comfortable position, leaping off the pole and landed soundlessly on his sandaled feet with practiced ease.

"The report said he resided here..." muttering to himself, racking his memory if it was true, "The brat's definitely a spoiled one; living in the manor and all," the blond said, once he affirmed the residency. With a derisive snort, he made his way towards the lonely-looking manor, vaguely taking notice of the over-flowing mailbox with what seems to be junk mail of sorts. On the porch was littered with notes, mails, withered and fresh flowers of various kinds, heart-shaped candy boxes seemingly from admirers.

Was that a _box_ of _condom_...?

Sighing in reluctance---pushing the image of the box away from his mind---that soon became annoyance, Naruto jabbed the doorbell to slightly alleviate his growing agitation.

A haunting and forlorn sound resound the seemingly vacant manor before a few short moments the tall aged door quietly opened to reveal a person of his height if not a bit taller.

"What do you want?" The voice was filled with exasperation along side with a slightly husky yet silky voice that would've probably made the female population in Konoha swoon with a huge nosebleed in the condition he was in: a loose black tank that showed off those pair of toned pale arms, paired off with loose-fitting grey sweatpants and a dark blue headband to keep the damp bangs out of his line of sight. It appeared that he had just recently taken a shower if the faint smell of spice and a hint of something else was any indication...

What! Did he just...? No, he was simply stating the facts, _not _admiring the pale teenager...Gah! He's _stating facts_! _Facts_! He wasn't _gay_ dammit! And the blond was sure as hell the other wasn't! The items that was on the porch proved that the teen in front of him preferred curves! And...and the condoms...! GAHH! _Not his damn business!_

"You're Uchiha Sasuke?" His inwardly conflict revealed nothing in his voice and gesture.

"Yeah. So?"

Since first impression was everything in the blond's ninja way, the shorter of the two pulled the strings that gave way his famous carefree smile.

"Then I'm Uzumaki Naruto, at your service!"

**SLAM!**

It only took half a second for the Shinobi to realize that the door was slammed in his face.

"HEY! That was uncalled for!" He began to stab the doorbell incessantly, "You hired me and then leave me hanging! At least PAY me my money, cheapskate!"

"Go away!" Strangely the voice sounded loud and clear...Above? How'd he get there so fast? Walking down the steps and looking up, crystal blue eyes clashed with charcoal ones. "I didn't hire a man-whore!"

"WH-_WHAT_!" Deeply insulted, his agitation renewed with vigor, the teenager easily leaped onto the balcony the raven-haired one was occupying, crouching on the rail as harden blue eyes glare into an equally harden obsidian pair, dropping his bright orange duffle inside the balcony. "_Me_ a _whore_! Who the hell do you think I am! Do I even _look_ like one!" Judging for the other's risen brow, Naruto hastily added, "Don't even ans---!"

A strong grip found his throat, finger joints applying pressure to his trachea quite harshly.

"Shut up, _dobe_."

For a moment, he was surprised but then it was overtaken by extreme irritation. Instinctively, Naruto grabbed a hold of the other's wrist and automatically he applied a slight amount of chakras to his feet to hold his footing before he flipped the person over his shoulder as he turned around. Dangling over the balcony, Sasuke glared up at the blond, scowling at his current position. He had lost his grip on the blond's throat when he was flipped unexpectedly--- now the other had a vice-like grasp on his wrist.

"Now, _that_ wasn't very nice," Naruto cheekily tsked, his annoyance vanished once he had the upper hand, "_Teme_."

Before he could bask in his temporary victory, the blond found himself on the balcony blinking up at a pair of onyx eyes with a pounding headache somewhere on the back of his head.

"Neither was _that_," the being above quietly growled his retort, rising to stand from his crouch.

Apparently, since Sasuke's back was against the balcony, he kicked off it with more than enough force that sent him sailing over the cocky blond. Once his feet touched the cool surface of the flooring, the other's grip still on him, he immediately flipped _him_ over his shoulder.

"Bastard!" was the first word that came out of Naruto's mouth---all the warning the pale teen had prior to personally meet the fist up close once the Shinobi leaped to his feet.

It was only a matter of seconds before a brawl erupted right there.

The thoughts of _how_ the hell Sasuke knew some techniques of taijutsu didn't even register in Naruto's head until the two parted to give distance, regaining their lost breath.

Well, so much for first impressions!

"Why'd you go and do that for!" Naruto huffed, slightly offended at the thought of a client in equal par with him when the other appeared to have no proper training of sorts. "And where'd you learn taijutsu! No one's supposed to know it beside the Shinobis!"

Sasuke seemed to have stiffened considerably, now full-out glowering at the blond, "Get. Out."

"After what you did to me! Hell no! I intend to get even, get answers, and get my money! It's not a damn free-service, teme!"

"Naruto-kun!" a familiar hissed in disapproval, gripping Naruto's orange jacket's collar, preventing the blond to cause more bodily harm on his supposed charge.

"Eh!" Turning around, blue eyes widen in shock, "Iruka-sensei! What're you doing here!"

"Making sure you're _protecting_ and not _pounding_ your charge," the brunette replied sternly, releasing the blond once he was sure the young Shinobi wouldn't pull a stunt.

"He thought I was a 'man-_whore_'!" Naruto said it in such a way that it seemed it had explained everything. "It was like he didn't--!"

"I know," Iruka cut in with a nod. Moving his gaze so it fell upon charcoal eyes, Iruka inclined to a slight nod, "Please forgive for whatever Naruto-kun had done and said to you. He apparently did not know that you didn't know either."

"WHAT!"

"I don't need a..._bodyguard_," his pale face pronounced the last word with obvious distaste.

"I don't want to be _his_ bodyguard!" objected Naruto, appearing to be extremely annoyed. With an accusing finger at Sasuke, he exclaimed, "_He's _a_ bastard_!"

"Dobe," muttered the one being pointed at.

Intervening when the signs of a beginning verbal fight that would probably lead to a physical one, Iruka cleared his throat, "Now, now you two. I'm sorry but you _are_ in need of a bodyguard, Sasuke-san." He then shot the glaring Shinobi a look, "And _you_ are fulfilling that role, whether you like it or not." Before either of the two could protest, the brunette pressed on, "Hokage-sama had the _final_ say in it. If you two have a problem with it, bring it to him. Although, I have a feeling neither of you will persuade him."

"Why do I need a..._bodyguard_?" A defined brow rose in query. "That would imply I'm endangered."

"Yes, you are and so Naruto agreed to be yours."

"I did _not_ agree!"

"You _did_ if you recall saying, 'Alright-y, I'll do it!' rather gleefully, might I add." The chuunin shot the blue-eyed teenager another look, daring him to contradict that. Receiving no response of the sorts, he nodded his head as if to say 'I thought so.'

"If that's the case, why wasn't I informed before the idiot dropped by?" Sasuke deliberately disregarded the offended expression of the blond.

"It was last minute. Hokage-sama just received the reports and issued it right away."

"You're all from that Special Task Force Agency?"

"Yes." Iruka studied the pale-skinned teen observantly. 'He _must've told him...and taught him taijutsu as well._' Usually when in a scuffle, Naruto would manage to land several good punches and kicks, ending it in a matter of minutes but this wasn't the case. It seemed that the _two _of them were on equal bar. '_I should report this new information..._'

"Whatever." Turning around with his hands shoved in the provided pockets of his sweatpants, Sasuke said over his shoulder, "I don't think the dobe is up for this assignment. Get someone better." With that said, he left the room in the cover of the shadows.

"COCKY BASTARD!" Naruto hollered after him. "I can beat you any day!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Iruka looked down at Naruto, finally taking notice of his slightly disheveled state, "I'll send you your uniforms tomorrow."

"WH-_WHAT_!" The teenage Shinobi sputtered, eyes going wide. "I'm going to _school_ with _that bastard_!"

"You _are_ his bodyguard 24/7, Naruto-kun," the chuunin reminded, "and that includes going to school with Sasuke-san, living with him, and anything else so that he's not out of you're sight. That excludes bathroom and personal privacy, unless his safety is breached. You should know that Naruto-kun."

"But with that _teme_!" He whined, wringing his hands.

Faintly smirking, Iruka said, "If I do recall correctly, Sasuke insinuated that _you_ are_ too weak_ to be a bodyguard before he left."

"I'LL PROVE HIM WRONG!" His tune instantly changed in a blink of an eye.

**-x.x.x-**

That cocky teme! I'll show him! I'LL SHOW HIM! I would've pound him to a bloody pulp if Iruka-sensei hadn't arrived!

Dammit, I don't want to spend all my precious time watching and following that bastard! I should be training to become the Hokage and take up _important_ missions!

Ugh, school does _not_ like me...at all. I swear, if there's one thing I'm good at, its lunch and gym. _That's it_. Everything else can go to hell for all I care. History bore me; English confuses me; Geometry and Algebra can suck lollipops; Chemistry's only good for explosions; and Japanese can take a shit in that bastard's mouth.

Like I said, _school hates me_.

And I have a feeling that it'll probably want me to die by a ruler. Not unheard of, but it's rare for that to happen. I mean, _I_ was the one who invented that it would be a weapon back when I was a cadet in Iruka-sensei's class.

Of course, _no one died_, just injured.

Severely.

I wonder if Kiba still have that scar...?

Ehehe.

**-x.x.x-**

End of **Predicament**

Pages: 5

**-x.x.x-**

Wah, here's the next chapter! I hope the interaction between the three was what they would say...? Eh, but sankyuu for reading!

Review, ne? I mean, you gotten this far, why not go all the way?


	3. Chapter 3

**-x.x.x-**

Predicament

Problem III

**-x.x.x-**

**-x.x.x-**

Did I ever mention how much I _despise_ uniforms? Well, in case I haven't, I. Hate them...With a passion. That's saying much since it takes a lot for me to hate something or some_one _with a passion. Okay, so I lied about the 'someone' part when you add in the prick after first meeting with him.

Yes, I have taken to call him a 'prick', 'bastard', and any other I deem worthy to call him.

Anyways, back to me and the despicable uniforms.

I mean, uniforms just _doesn't_ agree with me. It's like its drowning my individuality and where's the orange? Do you see the color orange anywhere among black, white, and emerald green?

Nope, didn't think so.

Let's not forget the fact that school wants me to die by the hands of a ruler. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd thought the school _and_ uniforms were conspiring against me. And to make matters worst, the school the bastard goes to is a _prestigious_ one. Hell, I didn't even _know_ of the word 'prestigious' up until now!

And the school: Konoha Academy School a.k.a 'Snob City' with even more spoiled ungrateful brats.

Wonderful. What joy. I'm _estatic_ about it. Let's dump me in a school full of smartasses while 'protecting' the iceberg with females dropping left and right in his presence! Note the sarcasm, people.

Remember how I said I wanted to strangle my sensei and the old geezer to death? Add the 8th Wonders of the World---the bastard if you didn't get it---in and instead of strangling them; let's change it to...oh, say, slice them to ribbons. Nice, right? And very possible too. I've seen it done and have yet to try it out. Gotta thank Kakashi-sensei for that one!

If anyone of you is thinking that I'll do it to the three, it's very likely, but I won't, since I'm _such_ a nice guy.

I'll save it as my trump card. Hehe.

I'd go on, but it's apparent that you would like for me to shut up. And that's what'll I do.

...For now, anyways.

**-x.x.x-**

Immediately right after the brief tour (that included verbal assault and stare downs, which was before a very long brawl to get the brunette to be convinced of the Shinobi's 'worthiness'), Naruto went straight to work with his trusty duffle bag, after learning the layout of the manor.

So far, there were three levels---four including the spacious attic. The first floor comprised of the kitchen, dining room, and common room; the second, on the west wing was the guest rooms while the east wing was of the family's; and the whole third floor was its own library of various types of books one can imagine. And the attic? Well, let's just say after a murderous glare that was filled with the very promising intent on mutilating and maiming the blond shinobi, Naruto preferred to keep his limbs and be intact and left the attic alone.

The energetic blond went about the house installing cameras and the likes for security purposes, adding more to the already booby-trapped estate---a lesson Naruto learned once he accidentally touched one of the family's portraits and wounded up narrowly avoiding a knife that strangely resembled a striking appearance to a kunai, near his upper torso. It was amazing that it barely brushed the portrait's frame.

Once his short-lived surprised passed, upon closer inspection of the same painting, he had to stifle a chuckle. In it was a several years younger image of Sasuke, but instead of a blank expression with his mouth in a slight scowl, he was _actually smiling_.

What a shocker _that_ was.

Naruto couldn't help but use that as an arsenal in his rebuttal with the bastard. In what, he didn't know yet, but it was nice to have some backups even if it _was_ pitiful blackmail.

If the iceberg _smiled_ more often, he wouldn't be such a bastard. That and look like he had a stick up his ass all the time.

'_Really, _loosen_ up.'_

Anyways, to make the installation faster (and maybe as a bonus, possibly confuse the prick) he grinned (evilly). Of course, right after he dutifully scouted the place.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Multiple clones of him appeared after the smoke settled, smirking and grinning cockily.

"Let's get it to, soldiers!"

Each solid carbon copy grabbed the necessary items and scattered to different part of the huge house. While the duplicates were doing his manual task, the real Naruto was left searching for the raven-haired teen. Evidently, the pale teen was found in the backyard, sitting on the provided stone benches, appearing to be relaxed, surrounded by the colorful flowers.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme!" He called out while waving his hand, faintly startling the other though that was gone once he schooled his face into an annoyed expression.

"Is this how you treat you're charge?" Midnight eyes narrowed, faintly frowning due to the intrusion upon his privacy.

Sticking his tongue out, Naruto replied, "You're the only exception, teme. You were rude to me first, so it's only fair. Anyways," scratching the back of his neck, he continued, "since I'm you're 'bodyguard' and all, I'll have bug every room, kie?" _'So what if I'm a bit late in telling him that? Won't hurt him.'_

"Hn." Rising from his seat, Sasuke coolly strolled passed the blond, giving him a side-glare in the process.

Watching him leave, taking the 'Hn' as an affirmative, the teenager turned around to actually give the garden a good look over. Aside from having assorted flowers blooming everywhere, there were birds chirping up in the trees, and the stone bench off the little pathway about five yards away, the one the prick once occupied, appeared to be once elaborately decorated when it was in its prime time, now worn down with age and weather conditions.

'_Sissy.'_

Heaving a reluctant sigh, Naruto made his rounds about the garden, noting the state everything it was in, taking in the details that was stored away in file cabinet in the recess of his mind.

In the middle of his mental notes of the premises, a _crash _and "WHAT THE FUCK!" from within the manor snapped the blonde to sprint in that direction.

----

The young Shinobi had to strangle his laughter and ship it off to the farthest city in Fire Country with the scenario laid before him.

An apparently fuming and baffled Uchiha found he confronted with, not _one_ but _six_ Naruto, in the kitchen, backed to the silver refrigerator.

It seemed that while Sasuke was in the spacious kitchen, grabbing himself a glass of cold water after returning from the backyard, he saw the blond installing a camera to one of the corners in the kitchen.

'_Strange…Whatever.'_

Then, when he started for the common room, the 'bodyguard' was suddenly found working on another camera on the floor with a tongue poking out at the corner of his mouth, childishly.

"Weren't you in the kitchen?" He raised his eyebrow.

Naruto glanced up then resumed his workings, "Nope. You must be seeing things. Did you get your eyes checked, yet, teme?"

Sasuke threw him a deadly glower before settling down on the black comfortably stuffed couch, keenly observing the being before him.

"Did you dress yourself in the dark, dobe?"

"I look just fine in orange!"

"Hn."

'_I _know_ he was in the kitchen.'_

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could've sworn his saw an orange-clad blur sped past, carrying an armful of wires. Snapping his head in that direction, the teen was able to manage to clarify that it was, indeed, Naruto, before he disappeared around the corner.

'_What...?'_

Sasuke whipped his head around to its previous position and lo and behold, the blond was still there, tinkering away like nothing happened.

He was about to voice his question but refrained from doing so, once the realization of sounding like a complete ass crossed his mind. Instead, he opted to survey the common room one last time before going back to the kitchen for another ice cold glass of water.

In doing so, he had to do a double-take.

There were at least five Narutos milling about the room, chatting with _each other_. Either Sasuke was going insane the moment the blond teenager entered with his orange wardrobe, somehow malfunctioning his senses, or this was some sort of Shinobi technique. Didn't he read somewhere about clones?

But, since when did clones did everything an actual being can, like touching solid objects let alone hold them? Especially when clones were suppose to be illusions.

Yeah, he was going insane. Definitely.

Surprised, he accidentally dropped his cup and subconsciously inched backward, away from them, "WHAT THE FUCK!"

----

Maybe he didn't ship all of his laughter to the farthest city when a chuckle escaped him, earning a sub-zero glare from the Uchiha. A failed attempt at suppressing the foxy grin, Naruto responded. "Sorry. Forgot to mention I let the Kage no Bunshin do most of the bugging. Hope you don't mind?"

'_Shadow Clones? I haven't heard of that before...'_ Making a mental note to look that up later, Sasuke briefly studied the individual.

From what he estimated, Naruto was only an inch or two shorter than he was, blond unruly spikes, blue eyes, whiskered face, lightly tanned and wore the most hideous shade of orange the face of the earth had _ever_ seen, in a jumpsuit no less. Kami-sama, _who_ the hell dressed him when he was a kid? That said Sasuke could already tell the Shinobi was painfully dense in academic area, where he succeeded quite easily. He didn't know _how_ he knew, but he assumed it was safe to say it when the other just _exudes_ stupidity.

Another icy death glare was thrown his way once the brunette collected his wits about him when he realized the teen was staring at him strangely. Schooling his features back into a scowl, he stalked pass the Shinobi and up the stairs.

"Oi, where're you going?"

Pausing halfway up the stairs, Sasuke threw his reply over his shoulder, "To my room. Where else, dobe?"

"Oh, okay. Hey, stop calling me that! Now, where am I gonna crash, then?"

"Outside," was the sharp answer given.

"What! I'm your bodyguard! At least show me some decent hospitality!"

"That's my hospitality for you. Now shut up and do your work." With that said and done, he continued his trek up the stairs, but not before he heard the other exclaimed with a huff,

"Don't you _ever_ take that stick out of your ass, teme!"

----

"Where the hell does he keep the ramen!" Blue eyes darted about the kitchen, inspecting everything.

"Um, I don't think he even _eats_ it," one clone replied after another one's head popped back out from the fridge, face contorted in disgust.

"What makes you say that?" Intrigued, Naruto shifted his gaze over to them.

"'Cause he's stocked full on various types of _sushi_," answered the one who had his head in the fridge.

"Figures he's a sushi freak," he muttered. "Just like how Neji's a neat freak."

"Don't forget that he, too, have a stick up his ass!" chirped another somewhere behind him.

"Yeah, but it's not shoved all the way up there like the prick. At least Neji can loosen it once in a while."

"Point." Another agreed.

"Ah, well, anyway, good job with the installations guys." The copies nodded and Naruto clasped his hands together, exhaling, "Kai!" In moments his clones disappeared in a burst of wispy smoke of clouds that faded away. A silly grin surfaced as one hand rummaged around in the bag he carried with, producing a Styrofoam cup. "Cup Ramen!"

Naruto immediately set about in getting a kettle and boil water with it, to make his favorite and most sacred food in the world: Ramen.

"Hope Sasuke had something to eat 'cause I sure as hell ain't sharing any ramen with him! No way!"

----

The next morning found Naruto sprawled haphazardly across the couch. A natural early riser and light sleeping was expected from those of KSTFA. He couldn't recall how he wounded up here, but he did. Sleeping in an awkward position left his whole body screaming in protest with every move he made. Quietly grumbling, he made way to the bathroom that was located somewhere upstairs, carrying his toothbrush, and complained how this particular family made people walk upstairs just to use the damn washroom.

Returning to the common room, he found Sasuke and Iruka standing near the mahogany coffee table. The older man was holding a forest-green colored uniform, black slacks, white dress shirt, and red tie, on a hanger. The prick was donning the exact same thing but with a scowl.

Naruto involuntarily took a step back. "Oh **hell** no!" Blue orbs switched over to the chuunin teacher, away from the orange-deprived uniform. "You're **kidding** right, Iruka-sensei?"

"As much as I would like to, he isn't" The pale-being replied. Naruto could've sworn that scowl will forever remain etched on the bastard's face if it didn't learn any other facial expression.

----

It had been one hell of joy ride in persuading the blond Shinobi to agree and change clothes. Needless to say, there had been a lot of compromising between the two while the raven played as a bored spectator.

Once that had settled, the two teens left the Uchiha compound after Iruka had disappeared.

**-x.x.x-**

I am so going to make sure Iruka-sensei keeps his share of the (really) fair bargain! He owes me lots, you hear! All that compromising was for that human icicle!

Wait...It just occurred to until now...If Sasuke didn't know of this arranged assignment, and the old man assigned me to him...THEN WHO THE HELL WILL PAY ME?.! The pay better be worth my time or else I'm gonna pass it on Kiba! He's good with these bodyguarding duty with that dog of his!

**-x.x.x-**

End of **Predicament**

Pages: 5

**-x.x.x-**

I'm gone for the whole month of July due to vacationing on the other side of the world. Fun...I doubt there is internet accessibility...But I will try to write bits and pieces for all my fanfics in my notebook after squeezing in some reading time from for my Summer Reading...Bloody High Honors English...

Have a great summer people, and I'll hopefully see you guys in the month of August!

**Review?**


End file.
